Predestinados
by Tear Antoniette
Summary: El encuentro de ambos ya estaba predestinado. Sin embargo, el desenlace es decisión de cada uno. ADV: {Yaoi} Shion x Albafica
1. Advertencia

**Advertencia**

_**Rodorio**_

El entusiasmo de la gente y la alegría de los niños inundaban cada rincón de las calles de Rodorio, embriagando de felicidad a cualquiera que recorriera sus calles. Los caballeros dorados, Shion y Dohko se desplazaban como si fueran parte de esta gran alma que envolvía el pueblo, sonriendo de vez en cuanto ante la mirada curiosa de los habitantes quienes sabían perfectamente de quienes se trataban y celebraban a su manera el hecho de tener tan importantes visitas, aunque fuese normal ver a los caballeros descender hasta el pueblo de vez en cuando.

-¡Te lo dije Shion!, no era tan mala idea bajar después de todo

El mencionado sonrió levemente ante el comentario de su amigo, asintiendo con la cabeza a manera de afirmación, después de todo tenía razón.

-¿Te parece comer algo? –Ofreció el lemuriano, deteniéndose para señalar aquel humilde puesto al aire libre que se encontraba de paso.

Dohko dirigió su mirada al lugar y no pudo evitar sonreír, Shion nunca cambiaba. Se llevó una mano al estómago acallando los gruñidos de éste, provocando que el caballero de Aries dejara escapar una ligera risita.

-¡Sucede que no desayuné hoy! –Se defendió como pudo el castaño, llevándose ahora ambas manos al estómago.

-No se diga más entonces

Ambos se acercaron a una de las mesas desocupadas, sentándose uno frente al otro en espera de ser atendidos. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que una jovencita se acercara con una enorme sonrisa a ellos para anotar los pedidos.

-¡Buenas tardes y bienvenidos! ¿Qué gustarían ordenar?

-¡Carne asada! –El caballero de Libra levantó la mano apenas la muchacha había acabado de realizar la pregunta, Shion negó levemente con la cabeza de manera desaprobatoria ante aquel comportamiento- ¿Qué? ¡Tengo hambre! –El chino se llevó una mano a la nuca al notar aquella mirada, sintiéndose algo avergonzado por su comportamiento.

La muchacha sonrió, algo acostumbrada ya a ese tipo de respuestas.

-¿Sólo carne, sin acompañamientos?

-Así es, sólo carne –Levanta su dedo pulgar, afirmando el pedido.

La mesera asintió, anotando el pedido para luego mirar al caballero de Aries.

-¿Y usted?

-Pues yo.. Una sopa de arroz estaría bien

La mueca de disgusto no se hizo esperar en el rostro del portador de la armadura de Libra, quien golpeó sin demasiada fuerza la mesa.

-¡Shion, esa comida es para gente enferma!

-Pero tengo ganas de comerla –Responde con simpleza, sonriéndole a la mesera para indicarle que eso era todo por su parte. Dohko negó con la cabeza, resignándose ante los extraños gustos de su amigo.

-¿Algo para beber?

- Pues.. Quisi-

-Con agua estaremos bien –Respondió nuevamente el lemuriano, interrumpiendo al castaño quien le lanzó una mirada de reproche- Ni sueñes que vas a beber.

-¿Ni una copita? –Preguntó esperanzado.

-Ni una gota

La mesera volvió a sonreír mientras terminaba de anotar todo e inclinaba levemente la cabeza.

-El pedido estará en quince minutos aproximadamente

Ambos asintieron ante la información, conformes. Dicho esto, la muchacha se retiró para ir a las otras mesas.

-Nada bueno

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Ambos caballeros miraron interesados a la anciana que se encontraba a algunos metros de ellos en un puesto, tomando la mano de un aprendiz de caballero que pasaba por ahí. Seguramente se trataba de una adivina.

- No tienes ninguna suerte en noviazgos. Los hombres deben tener un poco más de grosura en sus rostros. –Le observa con desaprobación-Deben tener hombros anchos. Así, las chicas se enamorarán de ellos.. Eres tan delgado y débil.

-Pero.. Soy mujer

Dohko tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no dejar escapar unas risitas, mientras que Shion aún observaba interesado la conversación.

-Es incluso peor.. ¡Mucho peor! ¿Qué hombre se enamorará de ti si andas por los alrededores luciendo así?! –Le señala con el dedo, como si estuviese acusándola de un crimen- ¡Las chicas necesitan ser femeninas y delicadas para conseguir chicos..! –La reprende, provocando que la chiquilla retrocediera un par de pasos.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó, confundida ante el repentino regaño por parte de la mujer.

-¡No puedo ver más, una moneda! –La anciana estira su mano, esperando su pago.

La mujer no pudo hacer más que buscar la dichosa moneda entre sus ropas.

-Definitivamente acabamos de presenciar una estafa, ¿Qué opinas Shion?

El aludido sonrió, asintiendo completamente de acuerdo, cualquiera podía ser capaz de decir esas palabras. ¡Incluso él podría volverse un adivino!

-De todas formas las chicas siempre han tenido curiosidad en ese tipo de cosas

-Tienes razón –Asiente con la cabeza el castaño- ¿Qué hay de ti, no te interesa saber con quién estás destinado a estar?

La mirada del lemuriano se posó sobre su mejor amigo, sonriendo de inmediato ante la simple idea.

-Por favor.. No sé de qué me estás hablando

-¡Oh vamos, Shion! No creo que estés solo toda tu vida.. ¿O sí?

-¿Estás insinuando que puedo quedarme solo? –Alza una ceja al ver la duda en el contrario.

-Incluso un zapato viejo tiene su par ¿Por qué un ser humano no podría tener pareja?

Escucharon la voz de un hombre acercarse a su mesa y tomar asiento a un lado del caballero de Libra.

-Anciano.. ¿Usted también sabe cómo leer la fortuna? –Pregunta Dohko, interesado ante las palabras del hombre- ¿Puede decirnos algo sobre Shion?

-¿Por qué sobre mí? –Pregunta el otro de inmediato.

-Oh, simplemente escuchemos al señor

-Per..—Se vio interrumpido por el anciano que acababa de tomar asiento junto a ellos.

-Tiene un alma realmente brillante e inocente-Comenta, fijando su vista en el caballero de Aries.

- ¿Puede ver?.. Si tiene pareja destinada o no –Interrumpe el castaño.

El anciano extiende su mano, sonriendo e invitando al lemuriano a que le enseñara la suya. En el momento en que sus orbes se fijaron en la mano del muchacho sus facciones serenas cambiaron de inmediato a unas más rígidas y tensas.

- ¿Qué? ¿En realidad no hay ninguna?

-¡Morirás solo, Shion!

- No es así, esa persona aparecerá pronto

- ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué clase de persona es? –Se adelantó a preguntar Dohko, más que emocionado.

- Si pudiera evitarlo, sería mejor

Aquello desconcertó a ambos caballeros, que se miraron con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero no es mi alma gemela?

- El conocerlo puede ser inevitable, pero puede elegir su destino –Habló pausadamente el anciano, sin soltar su mano- Aunque esté destinado a encontrarse con esa persona. Si no lo acepta, entonces puede no suceder. Ese destino terminaría allí, es lo que digo.

- ¿No hay otra manera? ¿Un amuleto de buena suerte o algo así?

El anciano negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta hecha por Dohko, como si lamentara haber visto aquel futuro.

- Yo tuve un amigo hace mucho tiempo que conoció a la mujer equivocada.. Al final murió. –Suspira quedamente- No hay otra manera de detener una relación, excepto evitándolo.

Esas palabras lograron sorprender a ambos caballeros dorados, las palabras del anciano sonaban completamente verídicas y lo que acababa de decirles.. ¿Acaso se trataba de una advertencia? ¿Shion moriría?

- Al final ¿Lo que está diciendo es que voy a vivir mi vida solo hasta que me muera?

Por segunda vez el anciano sonrió, riendo quedamente mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Usted realmente tiene un buen carácter. Si espera, un destino mejor vendrá a usted.

-Aquí tienen su pedido –Llegó la mesera, depositando el plato de carne asada frente a Dohko, mientras que la sopa de arroz era entregada a Shion. Luego, les entregó los cubiertos y los vasos de agua correspondientes a cada uno.

El desconocido se puso de pie, arreglando sus ropas para retirarse.

-¡Espere…!

- Un rosal con una luna menguante que cuelga de ella, es una mala señal para usted –Se detiene unos segundos para mirarle- No importa qué, usted debe huir del alma gemela que conocerá allí, ¿Lo entiende?

Shion no pudo hacer más que asentir ante la insistencia, desvió su mirada durante unos segundos a su plato para luego volver a mirar al hombre pero.. había desaparecido.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue?

-¿El anciano? No lo sé, te estaba mirando a ti.

-Lo perdí de vista sólo unos segundos.. Es imposible..

-Quizá podía teletransportarse, como tú –Se encoge de hombros-

-No era de Jamir, Dohko.

-¡Tranquilízate o no te caerá en provecho la comida!

_**Primera casa, Templo de Aries.**_

-Bien.. ¡Ya hemos conocido a todos nuestros compañeros dorados! –Exclamó un emocionado Dohko, alzando los brazos para desperezarse.

-Habla por ti, yo aún no he sido conocer al Caballero dorado de Piscis –Suspira quedamente, alzando su mirada hasta la última de las casas.

-¿Aún no? Bueno, yo lo conocí por coincidencia cuando me llamó el patriarca

-Ya veo.. ¿Cómo es?

-Puees.. Es algo especial, ya lo conocerás –Responde, dejando escapar una ligera sonrisita- De todas formas, ¿Piensas ir a verle ahora?

El ariano simplemente asintió en respuesta.

-¡Perfecto! Te escolto hasta la casa de Libra, ¿Qué te parece?

-Una muy buena idea

**Santuario**

Atravesaron la casa de Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo y Virgo sin ningún tipo de novedad, pidiendo los permisos correspondientes a sus guardianes y entablando pequeñas conversaciones con estos a la pasada. Así llegaron finalmente a la casa de Libra, donde el guardián de esta se despidió y le deseó buena suerte a Shion antes de sumirse en su templo. Elevó la vista, dibujando un trazo mental de las casas que aún faltaban, no eran demasiadas. Reanudo su caminata, subiendo las escalinatas que llevaban al templo de Escorpio, luego al de Sagitario, Capricornio y Acuario, entablando igualmente pequeñas conversaciones con sus dueños.

La noche había caído hace poco, ¿Sería prudente visitar el templo a estas horas? Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, ya había subido las once casas, la fachada del templo de Piscis era visible, ¿Cómo iba a irse ahora? Simplemente no. Subió los últimos peldaños y respiró profundamente, preparándose para llamar al guardián de la casa elevando un poco su cosmos, pero aquello no fue necesario.

-¿Me buscas?

Una dulce voz masculina llamó su atención, desvió su mirada hacia la izquierda, notando la presencia de un hombre entremedio de las rosas. Reconoció aquella armadura de inmediato, bañada por la luna, al igual que las delicadas facciones que poseía el santo. Quedó deslumbrado durante unos largos segundos, tragando pesado al ver que se había quedado congelado simplemente mirando, mientras el caballero de Piscis esperaba pacientemente.

-¿E-Eh? ¡Sí, Lo siento! Yo.. –Perfecto, estaba poniéndose nervioso- Sólo he venido a presentarme.. –Fijó sus ojos en el contrario-Soy Shion de Aries.. –Inclina levemente su cabeza- No pude presentarme antes siendo que ya ha pasado un mes desde que asumí ser el guardián de la casa de Aries, pido disculpas.

El santo de Piscis cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, negando levemente con la cabeza.

-Mis disculpas, caballero de Aries –Shion le observó sorprendido, ¿Por qué se disculpaba?- Ha sido falta mía igualmente –El lemuriano abrió un poco la boca para replicar, pero fue interrumpido- Mi nombre es Albafica, guardián de la doceava casa del zodiaco, Piscis.

Una fuerte brisa se hizo presente, arrancando algunos pétalos de rosa en su recorrido que se deslizaban con delicadeza en el aire. Aquel aroma dulce inundó sus sentidos, ¿Rosas? Estaba al tanto de ellas y el rol que jugaban con el caballero de Piscis. De un momento a otro unas palabras vinieron a su memoria.

Su mirada pasó del caballero de piscis al rosal que se encontraba junto a él.

"_Un rosal con una luna menguante que cuelga de ella, es una mala señal para usted_.. _No importa qué, usted debe huir del alma gemela que conocerá allí, ¿Lo entiende?"_

Por inercia alzó un poco la vista al cielo, siguiendo recto desde el rosal hacia arriba, encontrándose con la hermosa luz de la luna.. menguante. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, bajando la vista para volver a mirar al rosal, luego a la luna y finalmente al caballero de Piscis.

Intentó calmarse, pues el dueño del templo le observaba algo confundido debido a su reacción. Sus labios realizaron una sonrisa amable, su pulso se había acelerado repentinamente sin saber por qué, pero no era una sensación del todo desagradable.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Albafica.

**Comentarios y Aclaraciones**

¡Aquí Tear! Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. NGHGNHG –Ama esta pareja–. Bueno, utilizaré algunas escenas del manga y del Gaiden de Piscis en ocasiones así que ya están advertidos. Sólo eso, muchas gracias por leer.

_**¿Reviews? C:**_


	2. Soledad

"_**Soledad**__**"**_

–Shion.. Déjame pasar por el templo de Aries

El aludido elevó la vista para observar como la figura de Piscis se acercaba con lentitud hacia él, con un caminar tranquilo y elegante. ¿No acababa de volver de una misión? ¿Ya le habían asignado otra más?

–¿Albafica? –Pregunta algo contrariado, acercándose unos pasos hacia él– ¿Tienes una misión de nuevo?

–Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo

Aquello podría sonar rudo, pero Albafica ahora mismo estaba demasiado al pendiente de los movimientos del guardián de la primera casa, sobre todo por lo ocurrido hace unas horas atrás cuando había llegado de su misión anterior.

**-x-**  
–_Ha sido una terrible tormenta.. ¿Acabas de regresar de una misión?_ –_Los ojos del lemuriano se posaban sobre la figura del recién llegado, podía notar su cansancio aun cuando este se esforzara por demostrar lo contrario._

–_Si_–_Respondió tranquilamente, sin detener sus pasos_– _Ahora iré a la recámara del patriarca, por favor déjame pasar por aquí, Shion._

_El protector de la casa de Aries simplemente asintió ante la petición, manteniendo su mirada fija sobre él. En el preciso momento en que pasó a un lado suyo sus ojos fueron capaces de captar unas heridas vendadas en el brazo del mayor. _

–_¡Espera, Albafica!_ –_ Abrió los ojos sorprendido, estirando rápidamente su diestra para tomar una de sus manos y detener sus pasos_– _¡Espera! _

_Logró su cometido, el santo de Piscis abrió los ojos algo aturdido ante el repentino agarre, volteándose para mirarle._

–_¿Te hirieron en esa misión? –En su voz se podía denotar la preocupación– ¡Se te va a abrir la herida!_

–_Suéltame Shion –Ordena con voz firme– ¿¡Cuántas veces debo decirlo para que me entiendas!? ¡No me toques! –Y de un manotazo se deshizo del agarre._

_Shion no sabía cómo reaccionar, enarcó ligeramente uno de sus lunares, él sólo estaba preocupado por Albafica, no planeaba incomodarle. Notó como el santo giraba sobre su propio eje para retomar el camino hacia su destino, cuando se hubo alejado un par de pasos, habló por mero instinto._

–_Así es Albafica, yo no le temo a tu sangre envenenada_

_Y sin más, el peliceleste desapareció de su vista._

_**-x-**_

Le preocupaba, apenas iba llegando y ahora debía salir nuevamente a una misión. ¿En qué estaría pensando el patriarca? Si ese fuese el caso, ¡Debería ser a él a quien enviasen!

–¡Hey, espera!

–Estate quieto _–_Su voz sonaba fría, absolutamente vacía, lo que le obligó al carnero obedecer.

–¿Por qué la odias tanto?–Se aventuró a preguntar, refiriéndose claramente a la sangre venenosa que el otro poseía.

–¿Podrías tú cargar tu propia sangre si está llena de un poderoso veneno? _–_Sabía perfectamente que contestar con otra pregunta era de mala educación, así que finalmente agregó– Para mí no hay nada más que este desagradable destino.

Aries pareció dudarlo, sabía que había tocado un tema delicado, por lo que no quería alterar más de lo necesario al mayor. Se mordió el labio inferior, aguantándose cualquier respuesta que deseara darle.

–De todas formas .. ¿Cuál es tu misión? Puedo sentir una estrella maligna en el noroeste del cielo, ¿podría ser en esa dirección?

–Creo haber dicho que no tiene nada que ver contigo

–Puedo presentir algo siniestro en esa estrella –Ignoró aquel comentario– Me siento inquieto. Por supuesto, reconozco que tus habilidades son excelentes, pero…

–Suficiente, me voy _–Sentenció, no escucharía más de lo que tuviese que decir. Iniciando la marcha hacia las afueras del primer templo._

–Albafica.. No importa cuántas veces lo hayas dicho, te deseo lo mejor –La voz del carnero iba haciéndose cada vez más lejana– Tú eres uno de los doce santos dorados.. ¡No! ¡Tú eres más importante! –Ahora solo era capaz de escuchar ligeramente su voz– ¡No lo olvides!

Todo esto le resultaba realmente extraño y nuevo, en su vida ha tenido que lidiar con personas persistentes y algo suicidas, pero Shion sin duda era uno de los líderes. Suspira quedamente, deteniendo sus pasos luego de haber descendido un buen tramo de las escalinatas.

–Shion, eres un hombre puro y honesto.. – No importa cuántas veces se lo haya dicho, se le ha acercado con insistencia, desde aquella noche en que se conocieron. Pero, mientras esa sangre fluyera por su cuerpo no puede entrar en contacto con nadie– Ya no quiero que muera más gente. Esta terrible sangre, no quiero que mate a otra persona –Apretó los puños ante la frustración– Maestro.. Definitivamente no quiero que algo como eso pase de nuevo.

**-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-**

Sus manos abrieron ligeramente la puerta que llevaba a la recámara del patriarca, provocando el espacio suficiente para que pudiese atravesarla sin problemas. Al final, pudo ver la figura de éste sentado en el trono, como si hubiese estado esperando por él desde un principio. No dudó ni un segundo en acercarse hasta él, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente.

–Patriarca, ¿Por qué dejó ir a Albafica? –No era propio de él cuestionar al patriarca, podría considerarse como la primera vez que lo hacía, pero necesitaba saber la razón. La lógica persistía en que debería ser él quien fuese a esa misión.

–Shion.. Seguramente detectaste el brillo de esa estrella maligna en el cielo –Sonaba tan pausado y tranquilo como de costumbre. Ciertamente se había dado cuenta de aquella estrella y por eso esperaba que la orden de que se encargara de ella llegara en cualquier momento, pero en vez de él resultó ser Albafica el encargado.

–Pero.. ¿Por qué enviar a Albafica? Él está protegiendo el último de los doce templos. La misión para acabar con esa estrella debería haber ido para el primero, el Templo de Aries, quien yo, Shion, protejo.

–Eres un hombre que valora la amistad muy fervientemente. Tú probablemente también has sentido que el cosmos de Albafica está indeciso. ¿Por qué motivo? Sólo él lo sabe, pero ese es el por qué lo envié en tu lugar.

Aquello le había sorprendido, ¿Incluso el patriarca había caído en cuenta de ello? ¡Entonces con mayor razón!

– Si usted ya estaba enterado de eso… ¿Por qué enviarlo a él? –No era capaz de entender, la lógica le decía que Piscis debería haber tenido un descanso y pensar en aquello que le inquietaba, la espina que influenciaba en su cosmos indeciso.

– Ese es el por qué tuve que enviarlo.

**-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-**

Su mirada se posó en el horizonte que se cernía bajo el templo de Aries, se sentía algo intranquilo ¿Cuántos días llevaba ya Albafica fuera del santuario debido a esa misión? .. Aún no se habían obtenido noticias de él, ni tan siquiera un mensaje. Él mismo se había encargado de realizarle sutiles preguntas al patriarca respecto al paradero de su compañero, pero parecía estar igual que él, improvisto de información. Precisamente hoy se cumplirían dos semanas, para un lugar que no quedaba demasiado lejos del santuario era bastante tiempo.

Cierra los ojos para permitir que un profundo suspiro escapara de sus labios, pero sus sentidos se alertaron de inmediato al sentir el leve cosmos de la persona que esperaba, no faltaba demasiado para que llegara. Rápidamente se apresuró a bajar las escalinatas que llevaban a Aries, saliendo en la búsqueda de Piscis. Al final, terminó por ir a buscarle casi a las afueras de la ciudad.

Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que la figura del santo de Piscis fuese visible, si mal no calculaba había esperado un par de horas.

–¡Albafica?! ¿Estás bien?

–¿Shion? –Parecía sorprendido. Elevó la vista para mirar al cielo y luego dirigirla al lemuriano–.. Es casi el amanecer.. ¿Estuviste esperando todo este tiempo?

– Eh.. Eso es porque.. Err.. – Se lleva la diestra a la nuca, sin saber cómo contestar– Yo soy quien protege el primero de los doce templos, Aries… ¡Tengo que estar alerta siempre! –Concluye como si con esa explicación todo se solucionara.

– Los doce templos están lejos de aquí

–¿De verdad?... –Había reparado en ello, pero no se había fijado cuánto se había alejado del santuario– No te fijes en cosas triviales como esas.. –Sacude su mano libre para restarle importancia– Hey, Albafica.. ¿Estás lastimado? –Realiza el ademán de acercarse.

– Te dije que no te me acercaras

– Aún dices eso..

– Pero.. –Agrega tranquilamente– Caminemos hasta el Templo de Aries juntos.

–.. ¡Claro! –Parecía algo sorprendido en un principio, pero se animó a responder de inmediato, antes de que cambiara de parecer.

¿Era idea suya o realmente había logrado acercarse aunque sea un poco más a Albafica? ¿Habría sucedido algo bueno en esa misión? No importaba, solo esperaba que las cosas siguieran de esa manera. Y sería mucho mejor si avanzaran.

Hasta ahora, la advertencia del anciano no tendría por qué inquietarle.

_**Comentarios y Aclaraciones**_

_Aquí llego yo con otra actualización. En cursiva puse el Fash Back (-x-), espero que se haya entendido. En este capítulo utilicé muuucho-demasiado el Gaiden de Albafica y su cd drama, es que me re gustaba para realizar un acercamiento entre los dos y eso. Solo lo arreglé un poco y ya. Algunos diálogos no me pertenecen, como dije los saqué del gaiden y cd drama._

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_Nos vemos en la próxima actualización._

_**¿Reviews? C:**_


End file.
